


Sweet Punishment

by cheddarbug



Series: Kinktober2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Humorous Ending, Kinktober, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, kinktober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Starting early on Kinktober too! And who best to start it off with if not Carine and Nero? <3





	Sweet Punishment

It wasn’t often when Nero found himself in compromising positions…

Who’s kidding? The man was a compromising position magnet. 

Now was no exception as he pressed his face down into the pillow and raised his ass high in the air waiting for whatever punishment Carine deemed necessary for accidentally breaking one of her picture frames. It truly  _ had _ been an accident on his part. Sure, he  _ knew _ connecting the exhaust hose into the primary engine component was likely not to go over too well when it was connected to another overly sensitive bit of magitek, but he could hardly of accounted for the small explosion which had rocked the cottage hard enough to send things crashing to the floor. 

“Do you know why I am doing this?” the Elezen asked, her voice low and sultry. He involuntarily jerked as the cool touch of her hand caressed his backside through the cotton briefs he was wearing. 

“Because my experiment wasn’t a success?”

_ SMACK! _

The sound of her hand striking his ass was louder than the pain she elicited, but Nero yelped in surprise all the same. He had thought this was just a moment to humiliate him, a joke to be shared and laughed over later while they sipped their coffee. He hadn’t expected her to bloody well  _ spank _ him!

Her hand returned, gently soothing the area where she struck him. “‘Tsk, ‘tsk. Let us try again, shall we? Do you know why I am punishing you?”

Nero grit his teeth together and clenched at the blankets beneath him. The sting had been short-lived and the pain almost non-existent which was a shame when the woman dishing out the punishment was supposed to be the strongest person there was.

“Was it because I should have known better than to connect the exhaust hose to-”

_ SMACK! _

This time the pain was acute, sharp, and bright. Nero groaned into the pillow, equal parts pain and arousal. Carine wasn’t always so... _ insistent _ when it came to being more assertive in the bedroom, but when she was, it was enough to make him tremble with anticipation. 

“I am giving you one more chance, Nero,” she growled low, her voice dropping into a dangerous tone of warning, “Why are you being punished?”

He knew better than to goad her, but he could hardly help himself. “Because I have been a naughty,  _ naughty _ boy?”

Nero didn’t have to look to know her eyes flashed with anger at his smart-mouthed defiance. He braced himself waiting for the painful crack of her palm against his ass, but swallowed as he felt her fingers hook into the band of his undergarments and pull them down. His breaths were short, anxious even as her hand returned to the newly exposed skin with the same tender grace she gifted him before each slap. 

She made him wait, forcing him to wait for what seemed a veritable eternity of soothing caresses and damning silence. He thought he would have been prepared, thought that tensing for that moment when her hand left his flesh he would know  _ when _ she would strike. He  _ was _ a Garlean engineer, after all. It was his job to sense those changes in magitek and anticipate. 

But Carine was not magitek and there was no conceivable way he could have prepared for just how  _ quick _ she was when she put her mind to it. He never even registered the sharp sound of her hand striking him this time, only the blinding white heat that radiated in the wake and the pinpricks of pain that followed as her hand rubbed them away. 

His cock throbbed.

“You are testing my patience.”

Nero smirked. That was the point, wasn’t it? “My apologies.”

_ SMACK! _

This time he moaned, the sound muffled by the pillow he pressed his face into as her hand met his other cheek. There was no stopping this time. No gentle caress. Carine had settled into her role and Nero had primed her for it, gladly taking all that she had to give. Bolts of heat shot from her palm and fingers straight through him making him grunt and moan and throb with each lightning strike. 

To make matters worse, Carine held no specific rhythm he could follow. Her blows were erratic and unpredictable, varying in strength, location, and sharpness. Before long, her palm felt like a fiery brand marking his skin. Heat pulsed and ebbed with each crack, the pain crescendoing gradually higher and higher. 

He could feel the word on his lips, the single word that would make it all stop, and held it there. Nero could taste the promise it held, the cooling refreshness that would wash over him in the chill of the room they shared. He knew without hesitation she would stop, but he didn’t want to. Not just yet, not while on the precipice of glorious surrender. 

And then, as if sensing the inevitable halt, Carine stopped. 

Nero’s breath hitched in his chest as he wondered if this was the next level of his punishment. Was it another game of waiting? Was she worried she had hurt him? Moisture dotted the corners of his eyes so he dared not turn to see what she was doing or what she was thinking. 

The answer came in the softest of touches, light as a feather. Gently she smoothed a calming cream against his sensitive flesh. It was all he could do to hold still under such a tender touch, though if he were being honest, the cream was too damn cold. He wasn’t in a position for making demands, however, and submitted to her loving care. 

“You took your punishment so well,” Carine crooned, her voice melodic and sweet in time with her caress. “Tell me, love, how shall I reward you?”

Nero didn’t know. He couldn’t think. His ass was burning like voidfire his mind was a lust-ridden maze he was hopeless to find himself out of. All he knew was he was as stiff as a rod and desperate for some form of relief. 

“Ah, what do we have here?” Carine teased him now, her hand wrapping around his shaft and giving it a slow stroke. “Would you like me to help you? Like this?”

He replied with a buck of his hip, thrusting his greedy cock against her hand. It wouldn’t take much, not like this, not after being dominated and spanked by the woman he loved. 

Reaching between his legs, his sweet Elezen gave him a firm pull. At some point she had removed her top because now he could feel the sweet softness and occasional rise of her scars across her abdomen press against his sensitive backside. Her lips trailed fiery kisses along his back as she stroked him, the cream on her hand making it effortless and smooth. Every contradicting sensation overrode his senses until it was all too much. 

Without warning, he came. He had no time to prepare himself, no time to try and direct his ejaculate anywhere else but on the bed. It was too late. He had made a mess. 

Carine made a startled chirp of surprise followed by a delightful giggled as she pumped him gently just a couple more times before getting up. Nero rolled over onto his side, his ass still a bit too sore for much pressure and watched as Carine grabbed a few cloths to wipe her hand on and then to tend to him. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, concern in her eyes. It wasn’t often she was the one to “punish” him, and it didn’t matter how much he tried to reassure her, she would always worry about him after. 

“Sore and now completely relaxed,” he grinned as he pulled up his briefs. A hiss escaped him as the fabric rubbed against his raw backside, but it was soon followed by warmth and a tinge of excitement. 

This seemed to satisfy her as she motioned for him to get up so she could change the sheets. Hesitantly he rolled off the bed, rubbing his ass as he did and watched her busy herself with the sheets. Piling them high one by one in the corner for washing, he watched as she looked over at his side of the bed with a curious tilt to her head. There wasn’t much there save a few pieces of magitek he liked to toy with on nights where sleeping was too difficult or his mind wouldn’t shut off, so he wasn’t sure what held her attention. 

Until she reached for his pillow - which didn’t need to be washed. 

And pulled back her elbow so it just so  _ happened _ to collide with one of the projects he had been working on the night before, sending it to the ground where it broke. 

“Oh no! Look at what I have done!” she exclaimed with mock surprise. “It’s broken!”

Nero glared at her through narrowed eyes, watching as she bent at the waist to pick up his little trinket so that he would focus more on her panty-clad ass than at the broken thing. 

“Well, well,” he smirked, sauntering over to her with a shake of his head as he examined what she had done. “A clumsy little bird, aren’t you? Whatever shall I do with you?” he asked, tilting her face so that she would look at him. 

“Please be gentle,” she begged breathlessly, eyes fluttering as he took the broken pieces from her hands before she could hurt herself. His hand soon returned, this time grasping her neck gently before turning it in the direction of the pile of dirty sheets waiting to be cleaned. 

“Gentle you say?” he grinned and turned her fully before giving her a gentle push. “Very well. Hurry now, dear one. I would  _ hate _ for those sheets to stain,” he whispered in her ear before marching out the door, leaving her with her instructions. 

He barely made it down the hall before her piercing shriek echoed through the house. 

“NERO YOU SONOFABITCH!”


End file.
